Breath
by Cheap Trixie
Summary: It started out as a simple tryst between two scared teens.But the war is over now and peace has finally ville,who has been added to Auror taskforce,and Hannah,who intends to finish her studies,can live normal lives.But that little tryst,it's led to something more complicated.Oh,and a positive pregnancy test that will turns both their worlds upside down. Neville/Hannah
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. That belongs to Queen Rowling. However, I like to play around in her giant sandbox from time to time. Also, any music/books/tv shows/movies mentioned in this fic do not belong to me.**

 **Author's Note: This first chapter is a little...graphic. It has to be, it's the set up for the entire story. I hope you al enjoy and please, drop me a review, they're my lifeline!**

* * *

 _This will all be over soon_

 _Like pouring salt into an open wound_

 _Is it over yet?_

 _Let me in_

 _So sacrifice yourself_

 _And let me have what's left_

 _I know that I can find the fire in your eyes_

 _I'm going all the way, get away, please_

 _You take the breath right out of me_

 _You left a hole where my heart should be_

 _I've got to fight just to make it through_

 _Because I'll be the death of you_

 _-Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

 **April 30th, 1998**

"Are you sure that's not too heavy for you?" Neville Longbottom turned to look at his companion, Hannah Abbott, as she climbed down the portrait hole from The Hog's Head and into the tunnel. Hannah rolled her blue eyes.

"No, Nev, I told you, it's fine." She replied for what felt like the hundredth time. They were carrying boxes of food back to their friends in the Room of Requirement and some of the boxes were quite full.

"All right," Neville told her, frowning slightly. "If you're sure."

"I am." She reassured him. "Come on; let's go, before the others get worried."

Neville lit his wand and tucked it in the band of his trousers to light the way. He was carrying three times the weight Hannah was, but he still felt guilty. He didn't know why, maybe it was because she was a girl? A beautiful girl with eyes that sparkled like the sun on the water off Blackpool Pier, where he had spent many hours as a child, and blonde hair that reminded him of those warm, sunny days… He mentally shook himself. _Not the time or the place_ , he thought. There was a war on, for Merlin's sake! He didn't have time to be mooning over Hannah, even though had had strong feelings for her since fifth year. No, this was not the time at all.

Behind him, Hannah walked carefully, trying to pay more attention to where she was going, and less on Neville's bum. _It_ was _a nice bum_ , she thought. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. There were much more important things to think about, weren't there? But she couldn't seem to help it. She and Neville had always been friends, since their first year, but it wasn't until this past year that she had begun to see him differently. He had really stepped up in Harry's absence, taking a stand for Dumbledore's Army. And he'd grown quite handsome as well, she thought. When had he gotten so tall, so muscular under his slightly dorky sweaters? And he was always so sweet to her, making sure she had enough food, enough to drink, that she was okay. How could she help but fall in love with him?

They never spoke of it, of course, the tension that was slowly mounting between them like hot bubbling lava. This wasn't the time, nor the place, what with the war that was going on. But then again, what if this was their last chance? It's not like they were ever alone.

"Neville?" She said suddenly. He turned to look at her. "Maybe we could rest for a tick? I'm getting a little tired…"

"Oh, sure, of course." He said.

They put their box's down and sat on the floor of the tunnel, side by side.

"Are you afraid?" She asked out of the blue.

"What?" Neville looked at her. Her pink cheeks were slightly flushed and her hair disheveled. Had she ever looked more beautiful?

"I said, are you afraid?" Hannah repeated herself.

"Of what?" He countered, though he thought he knew the answer already.

"Of…. _this_." Hannah waved her arms about. "We can't stay in the Room of Requirement forever and this is going to boil over soon, you know? People could die. People probably _will_ die. Our friends. You or I, even."

He thought for a moment. "Yeah," He admitted. "I am afraid. I'd be crazy not to be, but you can't let that stop you from standing up for what's right, Hannah. You have to take a stand, no matter what the cost."

And, without even meaning to do it, he reached out and caressed her cheek with his hand. She caught his fingers in her own and brought them to her lips, kissing each one gently. Neville's eyes widened slightly as she pulled him closer and their lips met. She was sure this was his first kiss; it was tentative at first, but became hungrier as it went on. His hands in her hair, on her sides, up and down her back.

He pulled back. "Maybe we should-."

Hannah cut him off with another kiss. She took his hand and slowly placed it on her breast. "This could be our last chance." She whispered. "Let's not waste it."

And they were kissing again, and she was pulling his shirt over his head and he was fumbling with the buttons of her sweater. She lay back on the hard packed dirt of the tunnel as his hands slid up her legs and under her skirt. She looked up at him, looming above her slightly.

"Make love to me, Neville." She said. "Make me forget for just a little while that the world is upside down."

He was trembling when he came to her, and she reached her hand down to find his manhood, hard and bigger than she expected. He sucked in his breath when she closed her hand around it and helped guide him himself inside her. It hurt, a little, but she didn't mind. They stayed like that for a minute, quite still, connected as one. And when he began to move inside her, she gripped his bare shoulders. _This is what it feels like to be alive_ , she thought to herself. It didn't take very long; she felt him shudder hard, as something hot shot inside her and he moaned quietly, burying his face in the side of her neck. She stroked his hair until the shuddering stopped.

He lifted his head. "I love you." He told her. "I've loved you since fifth year…I just didn't know how to tell you."

She kissed his nose. "I love you too." She said back.

They lay like that for a bit, but then Neville sighed.

"We better get back," He said. "Or they'll wonder what's become of us."

They dressed without speaking, but before she could pick up her boxes, he grabbed her and kissed her again. "No matter what happens now, we'll have this." He said when they broke apart. "And when this war is over, we'll have each other. There's nothing to be afraid of, Hannah, not when you have love worth fighting for, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay." And she knew it to be true.

Together they started back up the tunnel.


	2. Chapter Two

**Two Weeks Later-**

"I've never been more nervous in my life."

Hannah looked at herself in the mirror of her bedroom. She was wearing a pale pink sundress with tiny white flowers on it and a pair of white sandals.

"You'll be fine." Her best friend, Susan Bones, told her, as she curled Hannah's hair. "It's just dinner."

"Yeah, with his grandmother." Hannah emphasized. "Who raised him."

"You'll be fine." Susan repeated.

"What about my Dad?" Hannah asked, applying some light lipstick. "You know he can't stop cracking stupid jokes to save his life."

This was a fair point, though Susan didn't say it. Caleb Abbott's jokes were awful.

Hannah and her father were having dinner with Neville and his grandmother. They'd been going together for the last couple of weeks, but had been so busy, they hadn't even been on a real date, or met each other's families.

After the final battle, everyone had been working non-stop to rebuild Hogwarts so it could open again on September 1st, for the new school year. Most of the NEWT students were planning on repeating their last year, so they could really learn. Neville, along with Harry and Ron, had been recruited by Minister Shacklebolt to the Auror office the day after the battle; but they gave as much help to the school as they could.

"Hannah?" Her father asked through her bedroom door. "Are you ready to go? We're supposed to be in Blackpool in ten minutes."

"I'm ready." Hannah called back through the door. She hugged Susan quickly. "Thanks for helping me get ready."

"You're welcome." Susan hugged her back. "Good luck, it'll be fine, I swear."

"I hope so."

"Hannah!" Her father called. "I'm apparating out this door in two minutes; if you're not in here, I'm going without you!"

"Coming!" Hannah called back. Susan quickly apparated herself and Hannah grabbed her purse and hurried down the stairs. She stopped short at the sight of her father.

"Dad, you cannot wear the ducky tie!" She said. "It's ridiculous!"

"Your mother loved this tie." He said, tugging at it.

"I know." Hannah said quietly. "But Neville's Gran is really old fashioned and I want to make a good impression. Please, Dad, take it off."

"But who doesn't love a quacking tie?" He said.

Hannah stomped her foot like a child. "Dad!"

He sighed. "Okay, okay."

After Caleb had removed the tie, they apparated together. They reappeared outside a pale blue, two story house cottage with a large garden. There was an enormous tree in the front yard with a tire swing hanging from it. Hannah smiled; and it was nice to see where Neville had grown up.

He met them at the front door, smiling. "Mr. Abbott," He said, shaking Hannah's father's hand. "It's so nice to meet you."

"You too." Her father replied, eyeing the young man that had his only child in such a tailspin. "And call me Caleb, please."

"Caleb," Neville repeated, still smiling. He kissed Hannah on the cheek. "Hey, you."

"Hi." She said as they stepped inside.

"You look beautiful." He told her. She felt her face heat up.

"Thank you." She replied. "So do you. Also, look beautiful, I mean."

"Smooth." Her father whispered. She nudged him in the ribs.

"Thanks." Neville said.

"Neville!" A formidable female voice was approaching. "Why are you all standing around in the entryway? Bring them in!"

For the first time, a look of nervousness crossed Neville's face. "Coming, Gran!" He called back.

Introductions were quick and Hannah found herself being studied by Augusta Longbottom. She wished her dress was a little longer and that she had worn less eyeliner.

"So, you're the young lady my grandson has been taken with for so long?" Mrs. Longbottom asked after they were all seated.

"Um…yes?" Hannah said, unsure of how to answer. Neville squeezed her hand.

"Neville tells me you're not in Gryffindor." It wasn't a question, but a statement, and Hannah felt a small swell of indignation.

"No, I'm in Hufflepuff." She said, with a glance at her father, who simply raised his eyebrows.

"Our family has been in Gryffindor for decades." Mrs. Longbottom informed her.

"And our family has been in Hufflepuff for decades." Caleb cut across before Hannah could answer.

"Funny, how that seems to run in some families, isn't it?" Neville said quickly.

"And you lost your mother last year?" Mrs. Longbottom asked, ignoring her grandson.

"Yes." Hannah replied, with another look to her father. "Deatheaters."

"We're no stranger to tragedy in this home." Mrs. Longbottom stood. "Why don't we go check on supper, Hannah? Give the men a chance to talk."

Hannah was afraid it was more like a chance for Neville's grandmother to interrogate her without her grandson intervening, but she stood anyway and followed the older woman into the kitchen.

"You like roast and potatoes?" Mrs. Longbottom asked and Hannah nodded.

"Oh, yes." She said.

"Well, let me look at you." She moved Hannah under the light. "You're pretty enough, Neville was right about that. Seem to have a strong constitution. You've already had sex with my grandson." Once again, it was not a question, and Hannah felt her face go beet red.

"Oh, I, uh, well…"

"Nonsense," Mrs. Longbottom waved her hand. "I could tell a difference in the boy the moment I saw him, same as his father before him. A mother knows. He has no idea I know, of course, but men are clueless. He's a good boy. Man," She corrected herself. "He'll treat you right."

"But that's not why you brought me in here, is it?" Hannah asked, finding her voice at long last.

Mrs. Longbottom almost smiled. "No. It was more along the lines of; do you intend to treat him right?"

"Yes." Hannah answered, her tone a tad belligerent. "I wouldn't be with him if I didn't."

This time the old woman did smile. "You remind of Alice." She said. "She was fairly sassy herself. Come, help me finish this food."

In the sitting room, Neville fiddled with his trouser leg. He was terrified his grandmother was giving Hannah the third degree in the kitchen. What if she scared her off?

"So, how're things going in your corner of the Ministry?" Caleb asked, after several minutes of silence. He worked in the Department of Magical Transportation and knew how rough things were.

"Well, we've managed to out most of the scum that was residing there." Neville smiled slightly. "But the Minister is certain there are more, and I'm sure he's right. Some of the older Auror's, they give Harry, Ron, and me a hard time because we're so young. They don't like us being there."

"Fuck 'em." Caleb said quite frankly and Neville couldn't help but smile. Hannah had said her dad was extremely blunt and it seemed she hadn't been exaggerating. "You fought in three battles, you earned your place."

"Thank you, sir." Neville said, his chest filling with pride. "How're things in your Department?"

"A mess." Caleb sighed. "Of course, after being in hiding for nearly a year, what should I expect? Robert Casey's been made Head, and he's an all right fellow. He gave me my old job back, in any case."

The two of them continued to talk shop until Hannah announced they were serving dinner. The meal was quite delicious, one thing Neville had to hand his Gran, and she could cook like no one's business. Hannah seemed a little more at ease during dinner and answered all of his Gran's questions honestly. Neville was glad she seemed slightly impressed that Hannah intended to be a Healer.

Hannah offered to help clean up, when they were done eating, but Mrs. Longbottom waved her off.

"Neville, take her for a walk around the garden." She suggested. "Caleb and I can handle this."

"I hope Gran didn't interrogate you too badly." He said, swinging her hand in his as they walked the back of the lot.

"Not too bad." Hannah said. "She knows we've done the dirty."

Neville stopped walking. "What?"

Hannah laughed at the look on his face. "Yeah, she said she could tell as soon as she saw you."

"She…knows…." His voice was faint and Hannah laughed again.

"The man who shouted _Dumbledore's Army_ in You-Know-Who's face, scared that his Gran knows he did the deed?" She said.

"Shut it." He replied. "Did she seem mad?"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "No, she was cool."

"My Gran," He said. "Is not cool."

Hannah laughed again and took his hand. "Come on."

And they kept walking.


End file.
